Post Apocalyptic Little Red
by Cheshire's Catalyst
Summary: This is set in the story of Little Red, but with a twist. The main character is Little Red's sister, who is running from the goverment after being blamed for this whole 'apocalypse.'
1. Chapter 1

Flames danced across the night sky. A young girl rushed through the burning forest. Her gloved hand grasped a metallic basket filled with strange items. "Little girl stop running!" She turned her head for a brief moment but continued to run.

The girl skidded to a stop, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Her pitch black hood created a massive shadow across the forest floor. Glowing red eyes flashed across the scene as albino white wolves surrounded the girl.

"Little girl, Little girl, we have stopped you! We have caught you!" The beasts cackled so loud the trees began to fall once again. "I am not a little girl," The girl grit her teeth and tryed to keep the smell of burning wood fog her mind.

The wolves came closer and continued to laugh, but none of them noticed the girl's hand slowly move towards her metallic basket. The light of the flame shot a flash across the wolves' faces, blinding them.

The girl whipped around and soon every wolf lay across the ground, already drenched in their own blood. The girl placed her sword back into the basket and wiped away the crimson liquid acrcoss her scarred face. She grinned.

Hours later, the girl walked into a city of ruins. Debris littered the streets, buildings had fallen, and there was not a single sign of life. She could smell them. The wolves. They were here. A vibrating brought the girl back.

"Hey, you the-"-Snap- The walkie talkie was shot off immediantly. The girl walked faster through the littered streets. "Please just listen -Scratch- You are all safe!" She turned her head to see the last broadcast playing over and over with some issues.

The one on the screen was the person who caused all of this. Little Red Riding Hood. She had become one of them. One of those monsters. Suddenly a picture flashed across the screen. A picture of the girl. "This is the one who started this so-called apocalypse! This killer. This is the betrayal of us all! She has betrayed me! Ace has betrayed us and killed everyone! We will find you!" The screen shut off, leaving the girl in complete darkness.

A flash of ghost white. Ace looked around the brightly lite room. Hands gripped herarms, bruising them. Little Red sat only a few feet away, smirking. "Poor Ace. Did you believe that you could escape me?" The bruised girl looked up. No answer.

Little Red knelt down infront of Ace; her hands grasping the girl's blonde hair. "You will never escape me!" A smile slithered across the villian's face. "Dear Ace, I don't want to hurt you. I know you hate me. Bu the saying goes 'You can't choose your family,' Am I correct, sister?"

Ace looked down at her blood coated boots. "She will pay. Little Red will pay for what she did!" With that, the girl left. Her pitch black cloak covering the night sky like a wicked hand.  
>This is not the end...<p>

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"ARI!" The Wolf fell to his knees with the look of fear drawn across his face. "Y-yes, Master Red?" The cloaked girl lifted her head and frowned. "Where is she?" The Wolf lowered his head.

"I am sorry, Master, but we...we were not able to retrieve the traitor," Ari stuttered under the gaze of his master, Little Red. She slammed her feet down on the metallic floor then stood.

"WHAT! How could this happen?"She marched around the throne room with her fury growing stronger and stronger. Then just like that, Little Red turned and pointed towards Ari. "You! You were commanding them, and you were the one that let her go.  
>Ari began to wildly shake his fur covered head, making Little Red grimace. "You will pay, Ari!" Just like that, The Wolf was dragged away from the Leader. She sat down and grasped the arms of her throne. "I will catch you, dear sister,"<p>

"Ace, you need to calm down!" The girl slowly turned to face the older man, who's emerald green eyes sparked with anger. "Please, Marxx, you do not scare me," She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, while brushing the blood away from her boots.

Marxxs stared at the young cloaked girl a foot away, who was leaning over brushing off her boots. "Ace, you shouldn't have gone to the city, especially with them following you!" She rolled her eyes and then grimaced as her hand grazed the claw marks on her leg.  
>Ace's Ghost White eyes filled with a strange thirst Marxx had never seen before. "You really need to calm down, A-".."He flinched at her harsh tone.<p>

*Scratch, Scratch*Claws dragged across the concrete ruins, as Ari stepped across the shattered streets. Little Red set him into the streets, alone and broken. Suddenly a voice echoed through the air. "Hey, Ari. You need help?"

The Wolf's eyes widened as he spotted the cloaked girl a few feet away. "Ace!" The gasp made Ace smirked. "What? Didn't think I'd find you?" He tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Why would you want t-"Because you need me as much as I need you, Ari," He was surprised how right Ace was.

Little Red blazed through the kingdom, followed by her 'loyal' servants. "I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MANY OF YOU BETRAY ME!" Furious was an understatement. She was so angry that even the people across this ruined planet could feel it.

"Ouch!" Ari jumped as the needle once again pierced his flesh. Ace rolled her ghost white eyes before she continued to stitch up the wounds. "Gods, do you have to be so rough when you stitch up stuff?" Ace chuckled. "Do you know me, Ari?" The Wolf put on a weak grin.

Marxxs just happened to step into another room when he saw the Wolf and Ace. "W-WHY IS HE HERE?" Ace turned to face Marxxs, who was probably the angriest he had ever been. Ari tensed up until Ace stepped towards her friend. "Marxx, calm down," For some reason...he did.  
>"Little Red has abandoed him, so Ari is going to stay here, got it?" Marxx nodded, but it was obvious that he didn't like the idea.<p>

Little Red couldn't believe it. She was being betrayed by everybody. And now and even darker force was coming to destroy the world completely. Little Red had no other choice. There was only one person who could control the Darkness.

Ace stepped down the hall, leaving Ari and Marxxs to talk. *Knock, Knock* The young girl stepped towards the metallic door and right as it opened, she gasped in surprise. "Hello, Ace," Little Red lifted her head and smiled. "Little Red? Why are you here?" Little Red grimaced at the cold voice. "I-I need your help, Ace,"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I am remaking the Post-Apocalyptic Little Red Riding Hood story. I am doing this because I wrote it a few years back, and now I want to add more to it. Hopefully I can get out the first (updated) chapter A.S.A.P.


End file.
